games_and_musicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge
'''Revenge '''is a minecraft fan song released in 2011. It completely blew up in July 2019. It is currently referenced on the internet often through the famous first verse. Lyrics (taken from YouTube) First verse: Creeper Aw man Second verse: So we back in the mine Got our pickaxe swinging from side to side Side-side to side This task, a grueling one Hope to find some diamonds tonight, night, night Diamonds tonight Third verse: Heads up You hear a sound, turn around and look up Total shock fills your body Oh no, it's you again I can never forget those eyes, eyes, eyes Eyes-eyes-eyes Chorus: 'Cause, baby, tonight The creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again 'Cause, baby, tonight Grab your pick, shovel, and bolt again (Bolt again-gain) And run, run until it's done, done Until the sun comes up in the morn' 'Cause, baby, tonight The creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again (Stuff again-gain) Fourth verse: Just when you think you're safe Overhear some hissing from right behind Right-right behind That's a nice life you have Shame it's gotta end at this time, time, time Time-time-time-time Fifth verse: Blows up Then your health bar drops and you could use a one-up Get inside, don't be tardy So now you're stuck in there Half a heart is left, but don't die, die, die Die-die-die Chorus: 'Cause, baby, tonight The creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again 'Cause, baby, tonight Grab your pick, shovel, and bolt again (Bolt again-gain) And run, run until it's done, done Until the sun comes up in the morn' 'Cause, baby, tonight The creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again Sixth verse: Creepers, you're mine, haha Dig up diamonds, And craft those diamonds, And make some armor, Get it, baby, go and forge that like you so MLG pro The sword's made of diamonds, so come at me bro Huh? Training in your room under the torchlight Hone that form to get you ready for the big fight Every single day and the whole night Creeper's out prowlin', woo, alright Look at me, look at you Take my revenge, that's what I'm gonna do I'm a warrior, baby, what else is new? And my blade's gonna tear through you, bring it Seventh verse: 'Cause, baby, tonight The creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again (Gather your stuff, yeah, let's take back the world, haha) Yeah, baby, tonight grab your sword, armor and go (It's on) Take your revenge (Woo), oh-oh-oh-oh So fight, fight, like it's the last, last night of your life, life Show them your bite (Woo) Chorus: 'Cause, baby, tonight The creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again 'Cause, baby, tonight Grab your pick, shovel and bolt again (Bolt again-gain, woo) And run, run until it's done, done Until the sun comes up in the morn' 'Cause, baby, tonight (Come on, swing your sword up high) The creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again (Come on, jab your sword down low) (Woo) Category:Songs Category:Minecraft Category:2011 Category:Music